Night Clothes
by SilverCat64
Summary: Minerva's night clothes


It was 9:00 at night at the Grimmauld place and Albus had called an emergency meeting due to new information he had acquired.

Albus was sitting patiently in the living room with his wand drawn out. After whispering a few choice words Black, Lupin, Kingsley, and Severus appeared. Albus looked at them as they all took a seat and then he noticed he had forgotten his deputy Minerva. Seconds before he whispered the spell that would bring her forth he considered just flooing her so that she wouldn't be taken by surprise, but then he decided to just bring her, thinking that she was still in her office grading.

Minerva was just about to go to bed when she felt her stomach drop in an all too familiar way. She jumped to get her robe from its place but it was too late she was no longer in her chambers.

The men had been arguing about witch team would make it to the playoffs when Minerva's appearance made their jaws drop.

Gone was the woman with the strict bun, stern expression, large emerald robes, and square glasses. In her place was woman in a black silk nightgown that reached above her knees and hugged her very feminine body. Long raven black curly hair flowed down her back and framed her face standing out on her pale skin and softening her usual stern features. Endless long legs came into view as the men's eyes traveled down her body.

Recovering from her embarrassment Minerva snapped and her famous temper came forth.

"Now that you've all had your look, I would like to inform all of you that my eyes are up here!" All the men blushed, but kept staring. "Merlin! It's like you all have never seen a women's body before." "I assure you that wave all have seen women in night clothes before, well maybe not snivels, "smirked Sirius. Snape turned red and glared at Black. "I have seen plenty women in night clothes!" "What the grand total snake, 2 one being your mom and the other being mini." When Snape drew his wand Albus said enough and it was time to discuss the matter at hand. Since everyone would get distracted from the topic whenever Minerva would do something as simple as cross her legs or lean forward, she transformed into her cat form and listened from her spot. When Albus placed a letter on the table that was in some kind of code she jumped on it in a graceful manner and studied it. The others moved away after a while not anywhere near understanding the weird text. Albus was about to dismiss everyone when a familiar pop sounded. They turned their attention to the table, gone was the cat and in its place was Minerva sitting at the edge of the table with her legs crossed and triumphant smile on her face.

"I've figured it out, it was right there in plain sight." After Minerva explained how she figured it out and what the death eater message said she jumped off the table and sat herself in her spot with a small smile.

"Well now that we know where they are meeting we have the upper hand" smiled Albus, "How about some celebratory drinks he said conjuring assorted amount of drinks. Everyone took what they wanted and sat down in their seats. Sirius took the opportunity to pick on Minerva. "So mini, he said looking at her up and down, why on earth do you cover your lovely figure with those large robes?" They all turned to face her causing her to blush.

"Mr. Black I may no longer be your teacher, but if you do not refrain from making further comments about my attire I won't hesitate to give you detention." "Well darling as long as you're dressed like that I'll gladly stay there from dusk to dawn." Everyone began to laugh as Minerva stood to leave. "Oh Minerva don't leave I only pulling your tail."

" What I don't understand is why you are all making a big deal about my attire" "Well, Snape drawled, maybe it's because for years we were unaware of how—" Snape was interrupted by Black ," What the get is trying to say is that we were unaware of how womanly you are."

"Not that we did think you weren't pretty before." said Kingsley with a charming smile. Instead of hexing them all into the next year including Dumbledore because of his dam twinkling eyes that also roamed her body, instead she decided to make them all uncomfortable.

"Oh I can assure you all that I am can be very feminine when I desire to be, while she spoke to all of them she ran her hand slowly up Sirius shirt, and if you have any doubts, she said as she made her way to the fireplace, feel free to ask any of my ex-lovers just how womanly and feminine I can be.

She then stepped into the fire place and was enveloped in emerald flames leaving them with a smirk on her face.

The men were silent until Snape spoke up "The sorting hat may have placed her in Gryffindor but she would have made a perfect slytherin."

They all nodded in agreement "I wonder if we can find any of her ex-lovers," asked Kingsley. "Well I'm going to retire, "said Albus smiling. Before he left, He turned around and said "just so that you all won't stay too curious I can personally say that she can be very feminine and cat like "he said with a wink.

Their mouths were touching the floor at his comment. "Well I propose we drink some fire whisky in the name of that lucky old codger" laughed Kingsley. The rest laughed and drank in agreement.


End file.
